Be Cool to the Pizza Delivery Guy
by Lumy-san
Summary: Ur- girl, I mean. Because under the hat and baggie jacket Devan has to wear for a uniform, everyone seems to think she's a boy. Honestly, it makes delivering pizzas around New York City ten times easier and safer, so Devan just goes with the flow. But after making the biggest delivery of her life to four mutant turtles, can Devan continue to avoid the dangers of the city?
1. Prologue

**Be Cool to the Pizza Delivery Guy**

~Prologue~

When I spotted the 'now hiring' sign in the window of the new pizzeria, my first thought was, _"I could totally stand working at a pizza joint"_. I mean, I'd be around pizza, smelling its sweet aroma, allowed to gaze upon the awesomeness that is the greasy cheese topping. 'Nough said, am I right? It was just the icing on the cake to learn the job was delivering the pizzas, I promptly learned after immediately entering the establishment and speaking with the manager. I knew this side of the city like the back of my hand. Not to mention my motorbike would allow me to maneuver through traffic easy as pie.

Man, all these food references are making my mouth water.

But anyway, I had asked for an application, filled it out, and handed it right back then and there. All the while mowing on a slice of the deliciousness that was served at the joint. I just couldn't resist, I sheepishly admit.

A weeks later I was surprised to receive a call from the owner, telling me I got the job if I wanted it, but I needed to come in as soon as possible that day. Now, I wasn't surprised I got the job. Nope, I was only surprised at the call because up until then I totally forgot I even applied. I had only just turned sixteen three months prior and wasn't in any hurry to learn such a form of responsibility. Plus, my parents weren't pressuring me into finding one anytime soon. It was simply a whim of the moment decision, so I'm guessing that's how it slipped my mind so easily.

I had just been lazying at home by my lonesome, and so staying true to my typical go-with-the-flow attitude, I shrugged, changed out of my sweats and rode my motorbike to the pizzeria. My plans for the evening had been ruined anyway. Carrick, my oldest brother who is attending university this year, blew me off on movie night to go out with some chick he had been pining for for the past week. And I had been so sure she'd never give the obvious player the time of day too...

My mom and dad were suck sitting at a school conference for my younger brother. It wasn't as if they really needed to be there either. Colin is smart, like, insanely intelligent for his age. I mean, sure he has his lack of social skills problem that I suppose needs to be addressed here and there, but it's not as if the boy doesn't have friends. And most of them seem pretty chill to me.

So as it was, I had nothing going for me at the time. No one was going to be home until late and I was stuck making dinner for myself. Now that I think about it though, the number one motivator for me to actually take the job was that I could buy a pizza afterward for dinner...

Hehe. Yeah...

The place was packed when I got there. For a Saturday night I wasn't surprised. As soon as I walked through the doors, a guy in his early twenties- who I vaguely remembered being the manager- spotted me, his expression changing from frantic to relieved in a matter of seconds. Apparently, their delivery boy had just up and quit on them and they couldn't afford to not deliver pizza's that night. So without much instruction, he shoved a pizza delivery bag full with practically a dozen boxes in my hands, along with the directions, a bag of change, a jacket and hat, and promptly kicked me out the door.

All I could think at the time was that they must be awfully desperate to just let a teenager go off like this with a dozen or so pizzas. But I had nothing to lose really, so it didn't matter much to me if I messed up. So pretty much winging it, I strapped the pizzas to my bike, shrugged the jacket on, stuffed my hair in the hat, and got a move on to the closest address.

In the end, though, everything turned out great. I met Sal, the owner of Faro's Italian Pizzeria, at some point during the night when it slowed down some. He was a nice guy, if not a little loud to the eardrums. He named the place after his grandfather, who brought his family to America when Sal was only three. I learned this and plenty more at the end of my shift when Sal pulled me to the side, showing off a black and white photo of him and his grandfather preparing a pizza. The reminiscing lasted longer than I could handle. I dazed off towards the end, something I felt mildly guilty for doing, but luckily focused back in when Sal started to thank me for coming in at such short notice. He gave me my schedule, laughing loudly when he said I'd start my training on Monday. I joined in with a giggle, if only because I was exhausted.

It had been going on one in the morning when I finally made my way home, bringing with me a free pizza for my really late dinner. I was definitely going to need it, I found out later. Because I came home to a very upset Mom and Dad. I had forgotten to leave a note...

Of course, they had forgiven me because they were happy to hear I took initiative in taking on the responsibility of a job without being nagged. But not until after eating my free pizza and sending me to bed after only getting one slice for myself...

And well, that's what led me to where I am today, four months later, standing behind the counter of Faro's Pizzeria at two in the morning-

-staring down the barrel of the gun directed at my head.

…But honestly, I'm getting a little ahead of myself.

Why don't we start a little further back, huh? To my 197th pizza delivery to an old, rundown and abandoned brownstone, where I met the most unlikeliest customers I'd ever deliver pizza to in my life...

* * *

**Yup. Not quite sure what I'm doing with this one... I love the turtles, have since I was a little girl, and now my two nieces have gotten into it. I didn't even know there was a new series until I went over to their house and saw them get all excited that it was coming on tv next. So I've been watching it with them... and I'm kinda thinking I'm going to base this story off the 2012 series because of it. But I'm not quite sure yet because the plans I have for the story rely on finding out some things we haven't learned in the series yet.**

**But gosh, a new series and now a new live-action movie coming out in August? I feel like I've been missing out on life lol. ****By the way, what do you TMNT fans think of the new movie? The trailer came out last week, and I personally think it sounds all right. Like, if I pretend I haven't been a fan of the turtles for years and stop being so picky about all the changes, I feel as if it will be a decent movie. **The CGI isn't terribly bad, and I guess I understand the intention with the turtles' appearances. **But I hate how Megan Fox is April O'Neil. She's a tool. ****And I'm afraid she's going to make April seem like some weak, damsel-in-distress kind of woman. I will be very disappointed if that happens. And her hair needs to be more red... but that's just me being extra picky, which I'm still trying to avoid doing lol.**

**Anyway, back on topic. I know I didn't give you much, but what do you guys think? This is mainly just something fun to do on the side, but that might change if the new episodes just hurry up and air already! I'm pretty sure people have already used the pizza delivery girl thing a million times, so I hope to mix it up a little and turn it into something more original. Hopefully...**

**And for those that read my other story, don't worry, I'm not giving it all up to work on this one. Not that I've been updating it very much for that to matter...**

**Props to anyone that knows where I got the title for this story (without using Google...)!**

**Thanks for reading! Please give your thoughts! **


	2. Chapter One

**Be Cool to the Pizza Delivery Guy**

~Chapter One~

_Tap._

_ Tap._

_ Tap._

_ Tap._

Pinky. Ring. Middle. Pointer.

Ticking of a clock.

6:14 pm.

A sigh.

Then some more tapping.

_Tap._

"Ugh!" I groaned, letting my head slam down on the counter. "I'm going _crazy_ here!"

A distant laugh came from the back room, accompanied by the clatter of metal pans and running water. The laughing became more pronounced, and I slowly turned my head to the side, cheek squished against the counter. Standing behind me, wiping his hands on a towel, was Terry. At the sight of me, he shook his head, smiling amusedly.

"C'mon Devan, stop being a drama queen."

I let out a huff at his words, consequently blowing away a light brown strand of hair from my face. "I'm not being a drama queen. I'm just sick of standing here with nothing to do."

Throwing me a pointed look, Terry replied exasperatedly, "I told you a few minutes ago, if you're so bored, you can start sweeping the floors for me." I slowly shrunk behind the counter in dread. "Just because we still have two hours left until closing, it doesn't mean you can't help me get a head start on cleaning up the pla- Devan! Stop trying to hide!"

Smiling sheepishly, I comically started reappearing over the counter as if I was walking up a flight of stairs. Terry's lips quivered slightly. I let out a triumphant laugh at the smile he couldn't fight away.

"Okay, okay. You don't have to help me clean up." He shook his head, now grinning. "And to think I was going to let you plug in your iPod to the speakers while you swept."

At the sound of "iPod" and "speakers", my ears perked up in excitement. "Really?!" I shouted, practically leaping over the counter towards him. He nodded smugly, knowing he got me there. Sal doesn't allow any music other than a select few Italian songs to play in his pizzeria. Which was totally insane if you ask me. Music should never be limited in such a way!

It was only on days when Sal doesn't come in that us employees risk playing our own music. But none of us dare doing it without Terry's permission, since he's the manager and the one that would take the fault. Not that Sal was so strict as to punish anyone over something so stupid. The only time I ever caught him in the pizzeria while there was different music playing, he didn't do anything but laugh, comment that "this is an Italian pizzeria, so we should be playing Italian music!", and then put his CD back in the stereo.

The waitresses liked to scare the newbies into believing Sal would completely blow up at them and fire them on the spot, even weaving tales about some unfortunate soul that kept pushing his luck by constantly changing the music. But I had a hard time believing that anyone could push Sal's button so much that he would fire them in anger, even when I first started here and barely knew the man.

When we do change the music, however, it's usually after closing time while we're cleaning up, and rarely during business hours. So I just _had _to jump at Terry's offer.

"To the broom!" But firstly, I needed to get my iPod set up.

I had a wide variety of music on my iPod, loving just about every song in any genre ever created. I settled on 'Fancy' by Iggy Azalea, my latest obsession on the radio. But mainly because it would drive Terry mad, him being a hard core alternative rock fan.

Typically, I always found myself at a stalemate when listening to music. To sit back and chill to the music with a little head bobbing and finger and foot tapping, or to stand up and dance like a madwoman until exhaustion finally overtakes me? That is the quest-e-on! There is just something about lazing on my butt all day chilling to the music that make the world feel right... But often the situation calls for motivated actions and a song like 'Fancy' is just the thing to get me in the mood!

So with a broom and lobby dust pan in each hand, I danced my way across the dining floor.

After nearly twenty minutes of this, a shrill ring disturbed the techno beats playing through the speakers. I was halfway to the phone before I realized I wouldn't be able to hear the caller over the music. I made a mad rush to the stereo, twisted the knob, and then dashed back to the phone, practically sliding across the counter to grab it faster.

"Hello, Faro's Italian Pizzeria. How may I help you?" I panted out into the transmitter.

After jotting down the delivery order for a typical meat-lovers pizza, I slammed the phone onto the hook and skipped to Terry in the back room office, waving the paper in his face.

"We've got an order," I sang, finally getting him to look away from the computer screen.

"It's about time," Terry replied, taking the slip and getting to work.

I wasn't big on making the pizzas, since my job was mainly delivery, but everyone pretty much did everything here. Especially on slow days like today when we only have two or three people working. Cooking wasn't exactly my forte either. I don't quite understand why I never got into cooking, seeing as I was real big on eating. Maybe it had to do with my laziness? Who knows for sure? Whatever it is, I was just glad it didn't extend so much to making pizza. Otherwise this job would be slighter hard than it has to be. I think it might have to do with the fact that pizza doesn't call for complete exactness like so many complex recipes out there.

Unlike most pizzerias, especially corporate ones, Faro's made everything from scrap and only bought the freshest ingredients possible. Now, as much as I love and support that, I completely suck at rolling the dough out. Even after working here for months, I always end of leaving that part to someone else. So once Terry rolled out the dough and spread the sauce, I threw on the toppings and slid the pizza into the oven with a metal peel.

While it cooked, I went over the directions once more, making sure I knew the way. Nodding to myself when I got it down, I pulled on my jacket and stuffed my hair into my hat so it wouldn't blow around my face.

"Is it done yet?" I shouted to Terry.

"Almost! Just give me sec."

Finally, he came out from the back, steaming box of pizza in his hands ready to go.

"Sure you have the directions down?" Terry asked as I placed the box in the delivery bag.

"Yup."

"You have the bag of change?"

"Uh huh."

"What about gas? Is your bike good to-"

"Terry," I interrupted, giving him a look. "I've got it. Gosh, don't know why you have to do this every time we're slow. If we we're busy, you would just throw the box in my hands and tell me to beat it."

He rubbed his neck, looking sheepish. "Sorry. It's just, when we're this slow, there really isn't anything for me to, well, manage," he chuckled.

"You can always close early," I sung my suggestion, flashing him a hopeful look. "I told you my mom is holding a dinner for the family tonight. She's going to be mad if I don't make it."

"That's not my problem. You shouldn't have taken Mark's shift on your day off then, huh?"

I gave him the 'wounded puppy' face, clasping my hands together under my chin. "I know, Terry. But please? Can you really blame me for wanting to be a good person who helps her co-workers out in their time of need? Can you?" Of course, I wasn't going to mention Mark's time of need was really an impromptu skiing trip with his friends up north and that he offered to buy me the latest CD of one of my favorite bands if I took his shift tonight.

As always though, I could see Terry failing to ignore my pleading. With a sigh, he relented, "Well, we'll see how it goes when you get back, okay?"

Grinning, I saluted him. "Okey dokey, then."

* * *

My motorbike rumbled quietly as I drove it down the street. I knew the city like the back of my hand, having wandered it with my older brother since I was a kid. We've never rode the bus to school before due to living close by our entire lives, which is likely what started our little after school adventures.

Carrick and I would roam the streets before Mom and Dad got out of work, window shopping and trying new eateries and whatnot. As soon as Colin was old enough we started taking him along as well. But then Carrick went off to university and Colin got accepted to a private middle school and our time together came to an end.

It definitely sucked, having our sibling dynamics end so abruptly, and I think my brothers could see the negative effect it had on me. As a sixteenth birthday present they gave me my motorbike, so I could keep traveling the city, even if it was without them. I was happy to learn they weren't so busy with their own lives to forget about me.

"Watch it, boy!" an old man shouted out his car window, honking his horn at me as he pulled through the intersection of the four-way stop.

"Sorry!" I waved at him, even though it was me that had the right-of-way. No reason to start a pointless brawl in the middle of the street. I silently thanked my brothers for the millionth time for getting me this motorbike, as its movability has helped me out countless times.

After five more minutes of driving, I made it to the given address, parking illegally on the curb because all the spots were taken up.

Pressing the doorbell to the quaint little brownstone, I waited not even ten seconds for the door to open. An elderly man opened the door, smiling politely. I could hear happily squealing kids shouting, "the pizzas here!" over and over again.

"Hello, sir!" I greeted cheerily. "It will be $12.99."

After exchanging the pizza for the money, I gave him back the change for his twenty. He shook his head, handing me an extra ten. "For getting here so fast. The grandkids can get pretty rowdy if they are kept waiting too long," he explained.

I grinned brightly at him. "Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the pizza!"

"You're welcome, son," he chuckled.

* * *

"I'm back!" I shouted into the still customer-less pizzeria. "Did anyone stop in while I was gone?"

"Not one," Terry mumbled from the cash register. I walked over, handing over the money bag.

I nodded. "Hmmm."

Terry looked up and stared at me silently, then slumped his shoulders with a sigh. "Okay, we're closing early."

"Yes!" Thank goodness. I really didn't want to deal with Mom's nagging if I missed dinner.

After quickly cleaning the bathroom, taking out all the trash, and mopping the floors, I clocked out and went to say goodbye to Terry.

"That was fast. What's so special about tonight's dinner that has you in such a rush anyway?"

I made a face. "My mom's brother and his daughter are coming over tonight."

Terry looked bemusedly at me. "Um, I'm guessing you don't like them too much…?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't _like _them, it's just… our families having always been, I don't know… different, opposites? Whatever. I've just never really gotten along with them. It didn't exactly help that when I was a kid my parents and uncle never spoke to each other. Now out of know where they've started socializing again, and are constantly trying to push me and my cousin to become best friends."

"Then why are you so worried about making it to dinner? Just say you had to come in no matter what today and couldn't get out in time. Aren't your parents all supportive of taking responsibility and stuff?"

"Yeah but… I don't know. I'm pretty sure it wouldn't work this time. Mom is really uptight about having 'family time'. Besides, Carrick and Colin are going to be over for the night and I don't want to miss seeing them."

"Alright. Well, good luck, Devan."

"Thanks, Terry. I'll see ya tomorrow," I waved, swinging my bag over my shoulder and heading out to my bike.

I just hope dinner isn't going to be too awkward. It's been a while since Uncle Kirby and April have been over and I doubt very much that things are going to change between us anytime soon…

* * *

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciated it and am happy to know that this story is being received well!**

**No turtles yet, it will likely be a little while for that. But April will definitely be in the next chapter because-surprise!- April is Devan's cousin! It took some debating, since there is still so much that is unknown about April, but I thought I would take certain liberties with April being a teenager in the 2012 series and make them related. **

**(Spoilers)**

**On another note, I watched the new TMNT movie. Ugh... not sure how I feel about it. I'm just upset that the movie calls upon our prior knowledge of the turtles to understand their lives and personalities. Not to mention there wasn't enough dialogue among the family to show their connection, just a bunch of random one liners. And don't get me started on the turtles connection to April! I really dislike how they made it inevitable for them to eventually meet, no coincidences or whatever involved. And how Splinter learned to become a ninja? Just... really? Why...? I can't even...  
**

**And a sequel is already set to come out summer 2016. I just really hope they can learn from their mistakes.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, sorry for making you wait so long. I've started putting my progress on my stories in my profile, so you can check that out to see where I'm at.**

**Please Review, Fav, Alert, etc. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
